Naruto : Gods vs Titans
by Rey Rhuszack
Summary: Mereka berbeda. Hal ini tidak pernah ada di dunianya. Maka dari itu tugasnya untuk mencari tahunya sendiri. Namun hal yang didapatnya hanya kekosongan.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Chapter: 1

Desclaimer: bukan punya saya

Summary: dirinya berbeda. Hal ini tidak pernah ada di dunianya. Maka dari itu tugasnya untuk mencari tahunya sendiri. Namun hal yang didapatnya hanya kekosongan.

Rate: T

Don't like don't read

Naruto: Gods vs Titans.

Konoha. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan desa ini. Desa yang melahirkan dua shinobi dengan gelar dewa. Dua shinobi yang mampu melampaui shinobi itu sendiri.

-malam hari tanpa cahaya bulan dan bintang, hanya ada malam yang kelam di sertai awan mendung membingkai langit malam. Di sudut desa konoha, tepatnya dalam sebuah gang sunyi. Terdapat seorang anak kecil yang terlihat dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Nafas memburu terdengar dari suaranya. Ia seperti sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

'Sial, para warga itu tidak puas-puasnya menyiksa ku' anak itu berkata dalam hati. Ia masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kemana bocah iblis itu"

"Cari bocah itu. Kita harus membunuhnya untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga kita 16 tahun lalu"

"Habisi saja anak itu"

"Iya, bunuh dia"

Sayup-sayup bocah itu mendengar suara warga desa yang tengah merencanakan pembunuhannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Dan 16 tahun yang lalu.? Hell, ia bahkan baru berusia 7 tahun jadi tidak mungkin itu salahnya.

'Si-sial'

"Ternyata disitu kau rupanya bocah rubah"

Deg

'Ti-tidak jangan lagi'

" cepat bunuh dia"

"Yah hajar dia"

" malam ini dendam istriku akan ku balaskan"

Bocah itu terkejut, karena dirinya telah ditemukan oleh warga gila itu. Mungkin ini akan jadi malam yang panjang dan menyakitkan, parahnya lagi ini bisa menjadi malam terakhirnya untuk hidup.

'Arrrrgghh..'

Seorang warga telah memulai aksinya. Pukul, tendang, tinju, sepak. Warga tersebut sangat bernafsu untuk membunuh bocah tersebut. Yah warga itu adalah pria yang kehilangan istrinya 16 tahun lalu pada tragedi kyuubi yang menewaskan banyak warga sipil, shinobi bahkan yondaime hokage beserta istrinya dinyatakan meninggal hari itu.

Warga yang lain melihat aksi itu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka maju untuk bergabung dengan warga yang pertama. Setidaknya ada belasan peria dewasa disitu. Bicah mana yang akan bertahan hidup jika di datangi oleh segerombolan pria dewasa dengan niat membunuh.?

'Ohok'

Bocah itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut mungilnya. Jika dilihat dari manapun, hal ini sudah melewati batas wajar. Bagi orang yang melihatnya akan merasa kasihan. Tpi para warga itu telah dibutakan oleh balas dendam, menutup hati nurani mereka. Meraka yang sekarang tidak menganggap tengah menyiksa seorang bocah melainkan iblis rubah berekor sembilan.

Bugh

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di perut bocah itu, sehinggal ia terlempar beberapa meter dari kerumunan warga tersebut.

"Cih aku bahkan belum puas menghajarmu dan kau bahkan sudah sekar-"

"Haaahhhhhhhh..."

Ucapan warga tersebut terpotong oleh teriakan bocah tersebut. Para warga tersentak mendengar teriakan bocah itu.

Seketika bocah itu bangkit. Mungkin warga tidak menyadari bahwa mata biru laut bocah tersebut telah tergantikan dengan bola mata yang hitam mengkilat tanpa pupil. Rambut yang awalnya kuning cerah kini tercampur dengan warna merah di beberapa bagian.

"Haaaaaaahhhh..."

Bocah itu kembali berteriak. Berbeda dengan teriakannya tadi yang penuh kesakitan. Teriakannya yang sekarang penuh dengan energi negatif yang memecah keheningan malam saat itu.

Para warga yang melihat bocah tersebit mulai ketakutan dan berusaha pergi dari situ. Tapi kaki mereka seakan tidak memenuhi perintah dari otak. Hingga tiba-tiba pria yang berdiri paling depan TERURAI menjadi debu dan menghilang ditiup angin. Belasan pria yang lainnya mulai berbalik dan beniat lari dari tempat tersebut. Namun na'as belum sempat mengambil langkah ketiga mereka telah terurai tanpa ada suara kesakitan, menyatu dengan angin kemudian menghilang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Bruk

Bocah tersebut jatuh berlutut. Nafasnya tersegal-segal mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk menormalkan deru nafasnya. Mata dan rambutnya telah berubah seperti semula.

.

.

.

.'hah hah hah ap-apa yang terjadi. Kemana para warga itu'.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Maap baru muncul lagi dengan fic baru. Lama yah baru muncul.? Iya sorry soalnya gua lupa password akun ini.

Gimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini.

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Jangan lupa rend and reviuw.

#reyrhuszack


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Desclaimer: bukan milik saya

Rate: T

Warning: OOC. Alur berantakan. Typo.

 **NARUTO: GODS VS TITANS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

6 years later.

Saat ini seorang remaja bersurai kuning tengah berjalan menuju akademi. Siapa yang tidak mengenal bocah ini.? Bocah yang selalu membuat onar, hyperactive, dan sedikit pintar-bodohnya banyak- benjalan dengan tenang. Bagi penduduk yang mengenal bocah itu pasti berpikir 'apa yang salah dengan bocah itu' karena kesehariannya yang selalu membuat onar. Tapi tidak hari ini. Ia tengah bepikir tentang ujian kelulusan genin yang sebentar lagi akan dia hadapi. Itu artinya ia akan segera menjadi seorang shinobi dengan pangkat genin.

Pikirannya terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. Membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan

Kriieeett..

Hening.

Para siswa yang berada didalam kelas mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"OHAYOU MINNA" teriaknya. Suarang cemprengnya menghilangkan suasana 'damai' di kelas itu.

'Cih satu lagi pengganggu datang' yah itu lah pikiran uchiha terakhir yang berada di konoha. Baginya sudah sangat mengganggu di kerumuni oleh fans girlnya. Ditambah lagi dengan bocah kuning berisik itu. Yah seperti biasa, dia tidak bisa mendapat ketengan yang ia ingin kan.

-skip-

Di sebuah training ground yang masih berada di halaman akademi para calon genin berbaris rapi untuk ujian yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Beberapa meter di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah tebing setinggi puluhan meter.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang sudah sensei beritahu. Ujian hari ini adalah berjalan di tebing tersebut. Persiapkan diri kalian" iruka memulai intruksinya yang berhasil mengambil perhatian seluruh calon genin disana. Chuunin itu kemudian menghirup nafas sejenak. Terlihat sedikit raut kekhawatiran disana. Ia mengkhawatirkan naruto yang mungkin tidak dapat lolos dalam ujian ini. Iruka sendiri sudah menganggap naruto sebagai adiknya, jadi wajar saja bila dia khawatir karena ia tahu betul bahwa naruto memiliki chakra yang melimpah dari darah uzumakinya dan terlebih lagi sesuatu yang tersegel dalam tubuh bocah pirang itu.

"Hahh.. baiklah untuk yang pertama uzumaki naruto"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Ujian tahap kedua yaitu ujian ninjutsu. Hampir semua calon genin tersebut terlihat gembira, mereka terlihat semangat karena lulus ujian tahap pertama tentang control chakra. Yah hampir semua karena seorang anak disana terlihat murung. Tentu saja. Kemarin dia gagal dalam ujian tahap pertama. Ia hanya bisa memanjat setengah jalan sampai pijakannya retak karena terlalu banyak menyuplai chakra ke kakinya. Tentu saja uzumaki naruto yang dimaksud. Beberapa orang memang sudah menduga hal tersebut.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berada dipojok ruangan. Matanya berkilat tajam penuh tekat.

"Aku tidak akan gagal dalam ujian ninjutsu. Jika aku gagal maka aku tidak akan lulus tahun ini. Akan kuperlihatkan sedikit hasil latihan ku selama ini. Yah sedikit saja. YOOSSSSHHH"

teriakannya di akhir kalimat membuat murid lain menatapnya heran. 'Ada apa lagi denganya'

Kriieet

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi. Pandagan iruka kemudian menangkap naruto yang terlihat bersemangat

'Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir. Kegagalannya kemarin ternyata sudah dilupakannya' batin chuunin itu.

"Baiklah kita akan segera memulai ujian kedua. Ikuti sensei"

Para murid mengikuti iruka dibelakang dalam diam. Mereka sudah tau mereka akan dibawa ke training ground kemarin. tentu dengan tujuan yang sama dengan kemarin. Ujian genin.

"Baiklah minna. Ujian kali ini kalian dituntut untuk menunjukkan kemampian ninjutsu terbaik kalian. Agar tidak ada kesalahan dalam penempatan kalian dalam tim nanti" iruka memulai ujian tersebut dengan menyampaikan informasi yang cukup penting bagi calon genin tahun ini.

Hari ini bukan iruka yang menilai mereka. Melainkan hokage. Tepatnya sandaime hokage. Ada tiga orang lain disana bersama sandaime. Mereka adalah tetua konoha. Danzo, koharu dan homura. Mereka berempat adalah rekan setim dalam bimbingan hokage pertama dan kedua.

"Cepatlah berbaris. Sandaime-sama ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian" perintah iruka

"Ha'i" sahut bersamaan para calon genin tersebut.

Beberapa saat mereka terlihat sudah berbaris rapi menghadap sandaime dan tetua konoha.

"Ehem. Baiklah, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui kalian akan melakukan ujian ninjutsu hari ini. Lakukan ninjutsu terbaik yang kalian mampu. Satu hal lagi, setelah kalian lulus ujian ini saya harap kalian memiliki tekad api konoha, tekad api konoha wajib dimiliki oleh setiap shinobi melindungi, kerja sama, dan kerja keras. Seorang shinobi wajib memiliki hal tersebut. Ingat itu baik-baik. Kalian mengerti.?" Sandaime menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ha'i hokage-sama" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah sekarang silakan memulai ujiannya iruka" perintah hokage

"Baik sandaime-sama"

"Baikanlah minna kita akan memulai dengan hasil tertinggi ujian kemarin." Intruksinya

"Uchiha sasuke"

Uchiha bungsu itu maju kedepan. Ia menghadap keutara sedangkan siswa lainnya berada di belakanya.

Iruka, berada didekat hokage dan tetua di sebelah timur ada teriakan gaje dari para fans girlnya karena hokage mereka ada disana. Mereka cukup tau sopan santun rupanya. Bahkan bocah kuning yang biasanya paling berisik hanya terdiam dan hanyut dalam susana yang lebih serius. Hawa kegugupan juga bersarang dihati mereka. Sebenarnya ujian ninjutsu baru ada tahun ini. Dikarenakan konoha sedang dalam keadaan siaga. Itulah mengapa konoha mengadakan ujian ninjutsu ini. Untuk menghasilkan tentara yang lebih kuat. Setelah mereka jadi genin mereka setidaknya bisa melindungi diri mereka dari musuh saat berada di medan perang. Dan para siswa tau itu. Mereka dilatih sejak dini untuk meningkatkan kualitas shinobi konoha.

Kembali ke sasuke. Ia kini telah mengambil kuda-kuda dan melompat tinggi sedikit kebelakang sambil menggerakkan tanganya dengan cepat membentuk handseal. menghirup udara dan-

"Katon: goryuuka no jutsu"

Sebuah api besar berbentuk kepala naga meluncur dengan cepat menghantam sebuah pohon.

Tap

Sasuke mendarat dengan kedua kakinya dan

Duaaarrrr...

Bumm.

Seketika itu jutsu sasuke meledakan pohon itu dan menumbangkannya.

"Su-sugoi"

Setidaknya itulah pikiran para calon genin disana mengenai ninjutsu sasuke barusan.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang uchiha," ujar danzo memuji sasuke. Namun ada maksud tersembunyi disana. Tak ada yang menyadar hal tersebut. Wajah keriput itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Seakan dia telah terbiasa melakukannya.

Hokage hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Sepertinya ia akan mendapat beberapa rokkie tahun ini. Padangannya kemudian menuju kepada bocah uzumaki yang berada diantara para murid akademi. Ia kemudian tersenyum

'Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan naruto-kun'

Setelah giliran sasuke selesai. Iruka memanggil satu persatu murid-miridnya.

"Haruno sakura"

"Nara shikamaru"

"Yamanaka ino"

"Hyuuga hinata'

"Inuzuka kiba"

"Aburame shino"

"...'

.

.

"Uzumaki naruto"

Naruto maju tanpa ragu sedikitpun ia yakin dengan kemampuannya. Mengambil beberapa kunai. Mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap untuk melempar.

Tentu saja semua yang ada disana sontak heran. Pasalnya ini adalah ujian ninjutsu. Tapi untuk apa naruto mengambil kunai.?

Pengecualian untuk sandaime. Bola matanya membulat sempurna

'Ja-jangan bilang di-diaa...'

Siuut..

Siuut..

Siuut..

Keenam kunai tersebut melesat dengan cepat, sampai belan meter hingga kunai tersebut berhenti memdadak seakan waktu berhenti.

" beluuummm selesaaaiii..."

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya seperti tengah mengangkat sesuatu.

Krak krak krak...

Sebuah pohon tercabut dari tanah beserta akar-akarnya terangkat keatas mengikuti arah gerakan tangan naruto. Tangan satunya lagi di arahkan kepohon yang tengah melayang. Sehingga kunai-kunai tadi yang lajunya terhenti segera berbelok keatas menuju pohon yang tengah melayang. Sangat cepat hingga menembus batang pohon tersebut. Seakan belum puas. Kunai-kunai tersebut terbang tak beraturan tetapi masih terus menyerang pohon itu hingga tercabik-cabik.

BUuummm.

Pohon kayu yang tak beraturan lagi bentuknya terhempas ketanah menimbulkan kawah yang cukup luas.

Tercengang.

Itulah yang ada di ekspresi hokage dan yang ada disana. Sebagian murid-murid disana menatap naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Memang naruto tidak terlalu mencolok dalam hal kekuatan. Apalagi dalam pelajaran akademik. Tapi bisa dianggap kekuatannya dalam kategori sedang. Tapi yang barusan itu.? Heck.. chuunin pun akan langsung kalah dalam sekali serang.

"Na-naruto.." gumam iruka. Sadar dari keterkejutannya ia menatap sandaime yang memasang ekspresi serius.

'Kekuatan ini tidak pernah ada di dunia shinobi. Apa ini peninggalan minato atau jutsu rahasia clan uzumaki. Tidak. Bukan keduanya, jadi kekuatan apa ini.?' Bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi ia di panggil sang profesor bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mengetahui hampir semua jutsu yang ada di dunia shinobi.

"Naruto.." panggil sandaime.

"Ha'i hokege-jiji" jawab naruto dengan dengan cengiran yang terpajang di wajah rubahnya itu. Ia sangat puas dengan jurus yang ia tunjukkan tadi.

"Jadi.. jutsu apa itu barusan. Dan apa selama ini kau menyembunyikan kekuatan mu.?" Hokage bertanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Terlihat mereka yang berada disana juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"A-anoo ettoo. Aku tidak tahu hokage-jiji. Aku hanya melatihnya saja. Mengenai untuk menyembunyikan kekuatan ini kupikir ada bagusnya. Setidaknya ini akan menjadi kartu As ku dalam pertarungan." Jawab naruto jujur. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbohong. Tapi alasan yang masuk akal tidak ditemukan oleh otaknya yang pas-pasan. Jadi apa boleh buat. Lagi pula jika hokage tau sesuatu tentang kekuatannya, itu akan memudahkannya untuk mengusai kekuatan barusan.

"Jika kau memang ingin menjadikannya kartu Asmu kenapa kau tunjukkan pada kami.?" Hokage itu agak bingung dengan cara berpikir naruto. Rasa bingungnya terhapus dengan-

" sebenarnya hokage-jiji. Aku tidak menguasai ninjutsu elemen karena sangat susah untuk mengontrol chakraku. Bahkan berjalan di bidang vertikal pun sangat susah bagiku." Ucap naruto agak sedih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hal itu memang wajar naruto. Seorang uzumaki muda sepertimu memiliki chakra seperti seorang kage. Dan uzumaki dewasa bahkan bisa menyamai jumlah chakra seekor bijuu. Tidak hanya dirimu semua uzumaki sangat jarang menggunakan ninjutsu dalam pertarungan. Mereka cenderung menggunakan kenjutsu dan merupakan master fuinjutsu yang mengerikan. Bahkan hanya dengan fuinjutsu mereka bisa memanggil shinigami" hiruzen menceritakan sedikit tentang alasan naruto tidak bisa menguasai ninjutsu. Dan garis besar tentang kekuatan seorang uzumaki.

'Glukk..'

Para calon genin disana hanyak meneguk kasar air liur mereka mendengar kata shinigami.

"Jadi begitu hokage-jiji. Apa aku juga bisa memanggil shinigami untuk bertarung.?" Jawab polos naruto.

"Haah.. tentu saja bisa. Tapi tidak sekarang." Ucap hiruzen. Matanya kemudian berkilat tajam.

"Tapi semua jutsu hebat disertai dengan resiko yang besar juga. Memanggil shinigami berarti kau menyerahkan nyawamu untuk disegel kedalam perutnya" lanjut hiruzen. Dia berharap naruto tidak akan berniat menguasai jutsu tersebut setelah mengetahui resiko yang terkandung dalamnya.

"Ku-kurasa lebih baik menjauhi shinigami. Yah itu lebih aman ntuk nyawaku" ungkap naruto gugup. Ia tidak ingin mati muda, lebih baik cari aman saja. Tapi dia tidak sadar. Menjadi seorang shinobi harus siap mati. Dan tentunya shinigami akan mengintaimu terus menerus.

"Baikah minna-san. Cukup untuk hari ini. Datanglah besok ke akademi seperti biasanya. Besok akan saya umumkan siapa-siapa saja yang lulus, disertai pembagian tim. Ok kalian bisa pulang sekarang." Dengan itu iruka menyelesaikan ujian hari itu.

Para calon genin itupun bubar berniat pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Kembali kerombongan hokage dan iruka.

"Ini daftar biodata Siswa dan laporan saya mengenai ujian tahap pertama kemarin sandaime-sama" ucap iruka kepada pemimpin ketiga desa daun tersembunyi itu.

"Hm. Terima kasih iruka. Datang lah besok ke kantor hokage sebelum berangkat ke akademi." Intruksi sandaime.

"Ha'i hokage-sama" dengan irupun iruka berbalik dan meninggalkan para veteran tua itu di training ground.

'Uzumaki naruto.. menarik' salah seorang yang tinggal disana menyeringai tipis

.

.

.

. Tbc

Hallo.

Saya kembali dengan chapter 2.

Chapter ini masih termasuk prolog tentang memperkenalkan kekuatan dari naruto. Akan ada beberapa orang nanti yang memiliki kekuatan seperti naruto.

Untuk typo maksih yang udah ngingatin. Saya ngetiknya pkai hp jadi akan ada banyak typo dalam penulisan saya. Untuk meminimalisir nya jdi saya ceck sebelum mengupdatenya. Yah walaupun masih ada yang terlewat.

Untuk kejadian kedepannya apa ada saran.? Sekalian mohon untuk review. Karena review reader-san membuat ku semngat. Lebih banyak review maka lebih cepet update nya.

jumlah wordnya akan saya usahakan bertambah di tiap chapternya. Ini masih prolog jdi masih pendek.

Initinya JANGAN LUPA REVIEW.

Reyrhuszack out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

 **Desclaimer: bukan milik saya**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC. Alur berantakan. Typo.**

 **NARUTO: GODS VS TITANS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantor hokage.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang hasil ujian tadi." Ucap sebuah suara memulai pembicaraan

"Menurutku masukkan mereka yang pantas ke tempat 'itu'. Kita sangat membutuhkan kekuatan tempur militer yang kuat. Terlebih suasana di luar sana sudah mulai memanas." Sahut suara yang lain.

"mengenai Tempat 'itu'. Apa tidak masalah bila kita memasukkan orang sebanyak itu. Maksud ku mereka semua masih terlalu muda" ujar seorang yang bertampang sangar. Dia adalah kepala intelejen dan introgasi konoha yang debutnya terkenal di perang dunia shinobi ke tiga. Morino Ibiki. Bagi musuh yang mengetahui tentang Ibiki. Mereka akan memilih bunuh diri dari pada tertangkap hidup-hidup olehnya.

"Kita tidak boleh meremehkan shinobi kita sendiri Ibiki-san. Terlebih dari hasil ujian ninjutsu tadi pagi sudah di pastikan mereka akan setara dengan low chuunin. Terlebih Naruto-san. Kekuatannya benar-benar berbeda. Sama seperti 'mereka' berdua" ucap sang pembuat strategi paling ditakuti di dunia shinobi. Nara Shikaku.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Shikaku-san benar adanya. 'Mereka' bedua saja sudah sangat mampu untuk menahan beberapa batalion pasukan musuh dengan kekuatan mereka dan kembali tanpa luka sedikit pun. Anda tidak melupakan fakta itu bukan. Terlebih jika Naruto memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka serta di padukan dengan apa yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya akan melampaui 'mereka' berdua" kali ini merupakan analisis sang komandan tertinggi pasukan konoha. Hatake Kakashi. Lulus dari akademi ninja di umur yang sangat muda. Menjadi seorang ketua anbu termuda dalam sejarah konoha. Dia memulai debutnya di perang dunia ketiga bersama tim Namikaze Minato. Sang Shinobi tercepat Yang mendapat gelar Kiroi Senko setelah membantai seribu pasukan shinobi Iwagakure dalam satu menit. Kakashi juga mengagalkan rencana Kirigakure untuk membuat Sanbi mengamuk di Konoha. Serta pertempuran di jembatan Kanabi. Yang membuatnya mendapatkan gelar Shinobi Peniru. Walaupun itu harus dibayar mahal dengan tewasnya kedua rekan timnya. Dan meninggalnya sang Kiroi Senko 16 tahun lalu, menyisakan ia seorang diri dari tim tersebut.

"Tapi kurasa kita akan melatihnya di tempat 'itu' terlebih dahulu. Akan lebih baik memanggil salah satu dari mereka kembali untuk melatih naruto. Karena akan lebih bagus jika dia dilatih oleh orang yang sama sepertinya. Bagaimana menurut kalian." Ujar seseorang yang memulai percakapan tadi. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sang Hokage ketiga. Ia memutuskan menjabat kembali setelah tewasnya yondaime Namikaze Minato untuk menyegel kyuubi yang mengamuk. Karena alasan di generasi yondaime tidak ada yang memiliki kompetensi yang memadai. Serta mengambil calon hokage di generasi Kakashi masih terlalu muda. Walaupun beberapa di antara mereka memiliki kekuatan yang setara seorang hokage. Bahkan melebihi.

"Apakah keputusan menarik salah satu dari mereka dari perbatasan tidak akan membahayakan wilayah perbatasan kita" Ibiki mengajukan hipotesisnya mengenai keputusan Sandaime.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Ibiki-san?" Ucap Nara Shikaku. Namun hanya ada raut tidak mengerti yang ia tangkap dari wajah Ibiki.

"Kurasa andalah yang akan menggantikan posisi 'dia' di wilayah perbatasan Ibiki-san. Mengingat anda yang merupakan kepala introgasi tidak memiliki kepentingan disini. Bukan kah anda juga menyadari bahwa pembicaraan yang kita lalukan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan divisi anda." Kakashi memaparkan hipotesisnya. Ia kemudian beralih memandang sang hokage tua yang masih aktif tersebut. " bukan begitu Sandaime-sama...?"

"Haha.. seperti yang di harapkan dari murid yondaime" Shikaku tertawa karena rencananya tertebak oleh orang lain. Yah dialah yang mengusulkan tentang rencana pelatihan naruto dan rencana pemindahan ibiki.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang jenius.. " komen sandaime. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

"Hahh.." Ibiki hanya menghela nafasnya. Ini ...

.

.

.

.

"Mendokusai"

Di tempat lain.

"Haaah apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang." Bocah kuning itu berjalan tanpa arah. Setelah ujian yang dari selesai ia ikuti ia hanya berjalan tanpa adanya tujuan. Mengikuti kemana sepasang kakinya membawanya. Ia bosan karena tudak memiliki kegiatan setelah ujian tadi pagi. Mengingat yang dia lakukan ketika ujian. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan menunjukkan kekuatanya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku berlatih di hutan belakang patung hokage saja. Yoosss" ia mengepalkan tanganya keatas.

Beberapa menit ia melompati atap bangunan ia pun telah sampai disebuah hutan yang memiliki lahan kosong yang tidak terlalu luas namun cukup untuk dirinya berlatih. Serta di sekelilingnya menjulang tinggi pepohonan yang cukup besar. Ia kemudian merapal handseal.

"Kage bunsin no jutsu" muncul beberapa clon yang besiap untuk membantunya untuk berlatih.

"Kalian mengerti bukan" ujar naruto yang asli.

Tidak ada jawaban dari para bunsinnya. Yang ada hanya posisi siaga disertai pandangan tajam.

Tap tap tap tap.

3 bunsin langsung berlari zig zag kearah naruto asli bertujuan untuk membuat serangan mereka tidak tertebak. 4 lainnya mengambil posisi tiap-tiap arah mata angin dengan jarang yang cukup jauh. Bersiap-siap dengan serangan jarak jauh.

'Ini tidak akan mudah. Mereka sangat serius rupanya.' Analisa naruto yang asli. Ia melirikkan pandangannya ke belakang serta samping kiri kanan.

'Aku terkepung ...

... Menarik' lanjutnya

Kembali ke ketiga bunsin yang berlari kearahnya. Dua bunsin melompat kearah sisi kanan dan kiri. Ketika pandangan naruto beralih ke arah lain. Bunsin yang berada di depannya melompat sedikit dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke kepalanya dari arah kiri.

Swusss.

Tendangan tersebut mengenai udara kosong. Tidak sampai disitu ia membalikkan badannya ketika masih melayang

Tap. Mendarat dengan kaki kiri yang di pakainya untuk menyerang tadi kemudian salto belakang sehingga kaki kanannya yang belum sempat menyentuh tanah ia layangkan dari bawah keatas untuk menendang naruto yang masih berjongkok menggunakan tumitnya.

Swusss naruto melompat ke udara seperti seekor katak. Melihat serangan bunsinya gagal. Naruto tersenyum. Namun senyumnya luntur tatkala ia meliahat bunsinnya yang tadi menyerangnya menyeringai.

Ternyata sebuah bunsin sudah berada di belakang naruto yang masih melayang. Siap menyerangnya dengan sebuah bogem.

"Halo bos" ucap bunsin naruto yang berada di belakangnya di sertai dengan sebuah seringai.

Buagh

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di punggung naruto membuatnya melesat kearah samping kanan dimana sebuah bunsin sudah menunggunya. Bunsin itu melompat untuk menyesuaikan posisinya dengan naruto yang tengah melesat kearahnya. Setelah naruto yang melesat berada didepannya ia kemudian salto belakang menghantamkan tumitnya ke perut naruto.

"HAAAAA..." bunsin itu menekan kuat tumitnya untuk memberikan tendangan terbaiknya.

Swusss...

Boom.

Naruto mendarat di tanah dengan punggungnya, menciptakan sebuah retakan berbentuk jaring laba-laba dengan dia sebagai pusatnya. Debu berhamburan menutupi tempat tersebut, menghalangi pandangan 7 bunsin yang naruto ciptakan.

"Tetap bersiaga. Bos tidak akan kalah dengan serangan seperti itu." Sebuah bunsin yang tadi menyerang pertama.

"Yah. Itu tidak akan melukainya. Lagi pula jika boss pingsan kita pasti sudah menghilang." Ucap bunsin satunya lagi.

"Heii... kalian yang disana. Bersiaplah, kita akan melakukan babak kedua" ujar bunsin yang terakhir menyerang naruto.

"Kami tahu" ucap 4 bunsin yang berada di 4 arah mata angin. Posisi naruto sekarang tidak berada jauh dari posisinya pertama kali. Jadi ia masih berada dalam formasi 4 arah mata angin bunsinya.

"Babak kedua dimulai"

"Dia datang.."

Swusssss..

dari dalam Dalam kepulan debu, naruto asli melesat keluar ke arah ketigan bunsin yang menyerangnya tadi. Naruto kemudian melesatkan sebuah pukulan kearah bunsin yang paling depan.

Buughhh

Pukulan naruto berhasil di blokir oleh bunsinnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto menatap tajam mata bunsinnya sendiri, sedangkan pukulannya masih melekat pada tangan bunsinnya. Si bunsin juga menatap naruto sama tajamnya.

" ... berakhir" ucap naruto.

"Berakhir... untukmu boss" si bunsin membalas ucapan naruto. Ia kemudian melompat mundur bersama 2 bunsin lainnya.

Mengeluarkan masing-masing 6 kunai dan besiap melemparkannya ke arah naruto yang juga bersiap dengan 2 kunai di tangannya.

"Tunjukkan serangan terbaik kalian" ucapnya tegas kepada 3 bunsin yang berada belasan meter didepannya.

"Keh.. jangan menyesal karena sudah memintanya boss"

Swuss

Swuss

Swuss

Tiga buah kunai melesat kearahnya. Tidak hanya melesat kearah naruto, tapi kunai itu juga berputar cepat layaknya sebuah mata bor.

Trank trank trank

Ketiga kunai tersebut ditangkis oleh naruto dengan susah payah. Bahkan kedua kunai yang ia gunakan retak ketika menangkis serangan bunsinya. Satu serangan lagi dan kunai itu akan patah.

"Cukup main-mainnya.." naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sebari membuang kedua kunainya yang retak. Kemudian mengambil 6 kunai sama seperti bunsinnya. Menggenggam keenam kunai tersebut di sela-sela jarinya. Mengambil kuda-kuda yang sama pada saat ujian ninjutsu tadi pagi. Dengan kuda-kuda seperti itu disertai 3 kunai di masing-masing tangannya mampu membuat Sandaime terkejut. Bagaimana tidak.? Ia mengira naruto akan melakukan jurus andalan minato yang membuat yondaime menghabisi seribu pasukan Iwa dan mendapat gelar Kiroi Senko. Walaupun jutsu yang naruto tampilkan tidak kalah mengerikannya.

Naruto kemudia melemparkan keeman kunai tersebut dan merapal handseal.

"Kunai kage bunsin"

Poft poft poft

Kunai naruto yang melesat diselimuti kepulan asap. Dalam sekejap kepulan debu tersebut menghilang, menampilkan puluhan kunai yang siap menghujani mangsanya. Namun.

"Kunai kage bunsin" ketiga bunsin di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama.

Trank trank trank

trank trank trank

Dengan jumlah serangan tiga kali lipat dari bunsinya, membuat serangan naruto tertahan semua. Sebaliknya kunai-kunai yang masih berjumlah puluhan mengincar naruto dan bersiap bersarang di sekujur tubuhnya

Dengan santainya naruto mengangkat tangannya kearah kunai yang tengah melesat kearahnya.

Set set set set set

Kunai-kunai tersebut berhenti satu meter dari tubuhnya. Perlahan kunai-kunai tersebut berbalik 360 derajat dengan bagian runcing dari kunai-kunai tersebut menghadap kearah para bunsinya. Tangan naruto yang tadi ia angkat untuk menahan laju kunai-kunai bunsinnya melakukan gerakan seakan mendorong sesuatu.

"Aku kembalikan" ujar naruto.

Swus swus swuss..

Kunai-kunai yang berada di depan naruto melesat kembali kearah tiga bunsinnya. Tapi

Bunsin yang berada di tengah mengibaskan tangannya kesamping kanan sebelum kunai-kunai itu puluhan kunai kunai itu menancap di berbagai arah.

"Ambil ini Haaaaaa..." ucap kedua bunsin yang lain. Ternyata mereka menyiapkan masing-masing dua buah fuma shuriken.

Empat buah fuma shuriken melesat kearah naruto. Naruto melompat menghindari fuma shuriken pertama. Namun 3 lainnya berbelok keatas saat naruto masih di udara.

'Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan fuma shuriken itu ketika bunsin ku masih mengendalikannya. ...Tidak ada cara lain' batinnya

Swussss...

Naruto melayang semakin tinggi dan meliuk-liuk di udara. Walaupun begitu 4 buah fuma shuriken masih mengejarnya. Yah naruto saat ini tengah terbang melawan gravitasi. Lebih tepatnya naruto mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri agar bisa melayang diudara.

Melihat hal itu ketiga bunsin naruto menyeringai. Mereka juga perlahan melayang keatas sehinggan berada beberapa meter dari permukaan tanah.

'Babak ketiga dimulai' batin para bunsin tersebut.

Naruto kini masih tengah diserang oleh empat buah fuma shuriken.

'Sial mereka begitu lihai mengendalikan fuma shuriken ini. Aku harus mengacaukan konsentrasi mereka agar aku terlepas dari kejaran fuma shuriken di ...' naruto menyeringai ketika menemukan rencana yang tepat. Dengan itu beberapa kunai keluar dengan sendirinya dari kantong ninja naruto. Kunai-kunai tersebut melayang di sekitar naruto.

Swuusss.

Empat kunai biasa melesat kearah tiga bunsinnya yang tengah melayang.

"Keh percuma saja" bunsin yang tidak mengeluarkan fuma shuriken menangkis serangan naruto dengan kunai yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya. Alasan mengapa dia tidak ikut menyerang naruto adalah untuk melindungi kedua bunsin yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyerang naruto.

Swusss

Kini 3 buah kunai peledak melesat kearah mereka. Melihat hal itu bunsin yang betugas berjaga mengendalikan sebuah batu besar yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya untuk menghalau kunai peledak naruto.

Duaaaarrrr...

Sebuah ledakan cukup sedang menghancurkan batu tersebut.

Duarrr duarrr duaarrrr.

Beberapa ledakan kembali terdengar dari area tersebut.

'Cih bos menghancurkannya' batin kedua bunsin yang menyerang naruto dengan fuma shuriken. Yah naruto sebenarnya mengincar fuma shuriken yang berada dibelakangnya. Dengan serangan pengalihan bertujuan menciptakan ledakan di depan para bunsinnya agar para bunsinnya kehilangan jarak pandangan. Dengan begitu dia melesatkan beberapa kunai peledak kearah fuma shuriken di belakannya dan menghancurkannya.

"Bagaimana.? Menyerah .? "Ujar naruto yang tengah melayang.

"Haha... jangan sombong dulu boss." Ujar sebuah bunsin.

"Yah jangan terlalu percaya diri boss. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyarangkan satu seranganpun pada kami" ujar bunsin lainnya.

"Lagi pula...

... babak keempat barusaja dimulai" dengan perkataan tersebut ratusan kunai keluar dari balik pepohonan beberapa kunai mengarah ke naruto. Melihat hal itu naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia meliuk-liut di udara menghindari kunai-kunai tersebut.

Jleb jleb jleb.

Tak tak tak..

Puluhan kunai menancap di tanah dan di pohon. Serangan kunai-kunai tersebut datang dari berbagai arah. Depan. Belakang. Kiri. Kanan. Atas.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi semua kunai-kunai tersebut di ikat dengan kali kawat baja tipis yang sering digunakan para shinobi. Sehingga membuat area disekitar naruto di penuhi oleh senar-senar baja. Sehingga tidak memungkinkan naruto untuk terbang.

'Ck sial.'

Author's note: jadi kembali lagi dengan saya. Chap 3 udah up. Bagaimana menurut kalian. Tolong berikan pendapat kalian. Untuk para reader-san boleh memberikan kritik dan saran untuk alur ceritannya tentunnya dengan bahasa yang sopan. Karena mengingat saya **benar-benar** masih newbie, jadi saya tidak menerima komentar pedas. Terlebih saya orangnya tempramental jadi baik-baik lah memberi komentar hahaha.

Dan untuk fic saya yang pertama saya hapus karena sangat banyak kesalahan. Itu saya tulis untuk percobaan saja. Untuk kedepannya mungkin bisa lebih baik.

Ok sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa reviuw.

Rey rhuszack out.


End file.
